I Could Never Forget You
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of episode 47. The bath scene with Nobu and Hachi. Takes place in Hachi's POV and I might make a separate chapter with his point of view. In my version, Hachiko broke up with Takumi. She still wears her ring to remind her of Nana. Everybody knows she broke up with Takumi. The quotes at the beginning of the story represents what Hachi actually said in th


Summary: Takes place at the beginning of episode 47. The bath scene with Nobu and Hachi. Takes place in Hachi's POV and I might make a separate chapter with his point of view. In my version, Hachiko broke up with Takumi. She still wears her ring to remind her of Nana. Everybody knows she broke up with Takumi. The quotes at the beginning of the story represents what Hachi actually said in the episode.

Hachi's POV: "The slow movement of time purges the past and heals the wounds in people's heart, but they're some wounds that can't heal. This apartment is just like it was back then. Here time stands still." It had been a little over 6 years since Nobu and I had broken up. I still think of him everyday. I think of how I saved him from a life of worry and now he can be a professional guitarist. I couldn't bear to look at him when I did see him. To be honest I miss him, but I let him leave so he could fulfill his dreams because I love him so much. Some people won't get it, but as long as I understand that, I will be good. All of the memories in this apartment, makes me think of my past. I miss living in the apartment with Nana.  
Current time: I had started a bath for Nobu so he could get changed into a yukata. I began to have a flashback of me and Nana in the tub. I remember jumping in with her so I could tell her about Nobu and I. I remember saying, "wait, Nana I have to tell you about me and Nobu. Then she said, "so, what's up with Nobuo?" I can almost tear up at the thought of it. I miss those days when I could just love someone so freely.

Nobu stopped me in the midst thoughts, when he said, "Nana, what are you doing?"

I smiled and turned back to look at Nobu and said, "bath salts, can you smell the citrus?" He came down next to me and kneeled down. I could see the worry in his face as he looked at me.

I reassured him saying, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine now." I looked away though because seeing him worry about me made me love him more and I had already made a choice. I chose Takumi and I can't change that, it's too late now.

I changed the subject and said, "it's hot, I put out a towel for you too, little man." I began to leave so Nobu could take his bath. I got stopped as I turned away because Nobu grabbed my hand. I didn't know how to react. I stood there frozen, I knew I really didn't want to let go or pull away.

He interlocked our fingers as he said, "Nana, can we please talk?" I began to turn around so I could see Nobu. He looked at me with sorrow and I could see tears forming in his brown, caramel, sweet eyes. I began to tear up looking at Nobu like that. I turned back so I could go back to where Nobu was.

I sat down next to him, continued to hold his warm hand and said, "yeah." I could see the fear in his eyes as tears fell down and as he looked down to look at the floor. I could barely move, I didn't want to hurt him again. Without much thinking, I put my arms around him. He put his arms around me that held the future, I've always wanted.

He stuttered, "Nana, are you truly happy? Please don't lie to me, I want to know the truth." I wanted to lie to him, but I couldn't hold back anymore.

I felt more tears form in my eyes as I said, "no and I never will be unless I-I," I couldn't finish my sentence. I tried, but I knew it was best he didn't know the whole truth. The whole truth is I knew I wouldn't be fully happy unless I was with him.

He said, "unless what?"

I changed the subject and said, "I should get back, I don't want Satsuki to worry." I slowly pulled away, but Nobu continued to hold me.

He quickly said as he let me go and looked directly at me, "I'm not going to let you leave me again, you need to tell me the whole truth."I looked down at my feet so I couldn't see Nobu's worried face.

I sighed and said, "the truth is that I'm not happy and I don't think I will ever be happy unless I-I," I paused as I let the tears fall from my face. I looked up to see Nobu's face and felt more tears fall so I put my hand over my mouth to try to stop the sobs from coming.

Nobu put his hands on each of my shoulders and reassured, "you can tell me, I really care about you and I can help you. All I want for you is to happy."

I closed my eyes as tears fell and put my head towards the floor as I stuttered out, "unless I'm with y-you. I miss you and I think of you everyday. I still l-love you and I don't think my wound will ever heal unless I'm with you." Before I knew it I felt Nobu's lips onto mine. He put his arms around me just like when Nobu and I first made love to each other. He kissed me passionately for a while till we both pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nobu smiling at me with his eyes sparkling a bit.

He grabbed my hand and said, "I love you and I want to be with you now and forever. I want be part of Satsuki's life." I couldn't help, but cry again. I felt like I was in a dream with Nobu and I lived in a life full of memories.

I put my arms around Nobu and had my own happy tears fall onto him. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I knew right then I had to tell him another lie I've been holding in and haven't told anyone. I secretly had gotten a DNA test to see who the true father was. He deserved to know if he and I are we're going to get back together. I pulled away from Nobu so I could look at him face to face when I told him.

I said, "Nobu, the truth is that Satsuki is your child. Satsuki is biologically yours, not Takumi's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out, but I knew it would upset everyone so I didn't ever tell anyone."

I could see Nobu's tears form as he said, "ok, thank you for telling me, my Hachi." When he said, "my Hachi," I got so happy. He used to call me that years ago when we were dating.

I smiled at him and said, "Nobu, I want you to move in with me once I explain everything to Satsuki."

His face lit up with glee and he said, "I'll be waiting."


End file.
